


fen'harel ma halam

by missveils (Missveils)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils
Summary: (it's poetry, it's literally poetry, lads. don't know what to tell you)
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Lavellan, Male Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	fen'harel ma halam

i. 

You see yourself reflected 

in his eyes. 

You see yourself reflected 

in his soul. 

You hear your own heartbeat on his chest, 

on the inside of his wrist. 

ii. 

He who refused again and again and again to be praised, to be worshipped, 

to be called the Herald 

of an unknown monarch.

And still with their prayers they weaved an unwilling crown over his head. 

iii. 

You see yourself in hands that were made for water 

and leaves, 

not for steel and fire. 

You see yourself on a voice that was meant for song 

and wisdom, 

a voice twisted into orders 

and proclamations. 

iv. 

He who refused again and again and again to be called a hero. 

And still he held the lives and dreams of the many between gentle hands 

as the sky 

shattered 

on his shoulders. 

v. 

You are what you eat.

You eat what you are. 

And you always had the heart of a hero. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (for this one, feel free to save to ur Pinterest boards and to use in edits, just please link back and do not change the pronouns. thank you <3)


End file.
